Through Greek Eyes
by Ares Burn
Summary: Luke said in The Last Olympian that he would try for rebirth. But what he didn't know is that he would find love through rivals. Squeal to Funeral of Luke Castellan. Enjoy!
1. Surprise on the Couch

Second Chance

**If you haven't read the Last Olympian, don't bother reading this story. There are many spoilers in this fic and also a little Percabeth. Have fun! LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!! Story set about fifteen years after the Last Olympian. I wish i owned PJO, but I don't, Riordan does.**

Percy Jackson

"Annabeth," I called from the living room, "Have you seen Sophia lately?"

My wife of ten years called back from the kitchen, "She's at school still Percy, why do we discuss this every week?"

I walked into the kitchen and greeted Annabeth with a kiss on the cheek, "Because she's my daughter and I'm worried that she'll be kicked out . . . it runs in her family."

"Your side of the family," Annabeth corrected, "Unlike you, I stayed in school."

"Until you ran off with Luke and Thalia." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

Annabeth smiled, and gave me a playful look, "Alright, go do your thing Seaweed Brain."

I was surprised because Annabeth hadn't called me that since we were kids. When she says 'go do your thing', she usually means 'pay the bills', but I take it as 'Go lop something's head off with your sword.' I decided to listen.

The arena wasn't really a room, so much as it was a gigantic attachment to our house, but I still call it a room anyway. It could have held another full house, but it held othing more than model dummies to kill.

Walking into the room I designed to be a sword fighting arena, I had a strange thought. If someone were to walk in on me, a thirty year old guy swinging a sword, not only would they probably need therapy, but they may call the cops.

In the end, I decided to go with it; I needed a little practice time, so when my daughter comes to age, I could teach her a thing or two.

I walked into the arena and pulled out a ballpoint pen from my pocket. I uncapped the pen and a bronze three foot sword grew to life in my hands. Anaklusmos. Riptide.

I stared strangely at the blade. A golden metal, shaped like a traditional Greek sword, a leaf blade that was deadly for stabbing and even more for slashing. Its leather bound hilt and cross guard were aging, but it still didn't stop it from delivering a nasty hilt-slam to the first dummy I came across. After his head went back, I impaled him in the gut and ripped upward, splitting him in half.

The dummies used to be made of straw covered in armor, but now they were those mannequins that stores put up in windows to show off clothes, but the designed has changed to make the skin so that it was more life like and realistic.

Anyway, after slashing and bashing armored dummies for thirty minutes, I finally came to a clearing, giving me a look at two mannequins in standard armor, nailed to the floor of a chariot pulled by two synthetic horses. They stayed there, not moving; at least until I pushed a button on the wall, making the horses eyes flare and the chariot roar to life. Thanks to Annabeth, who found out how to create automatons after getting a laptop from her brother Daedalus before he died. I ran over to the weapons case I kept up on the wall and grabbed a spear. Then the chariot charged me.

As the thing passed me by, I stabbed down with the spear and tried to break off the left wheel, it only broke some of the spokes, but it threw me across the room, and snapped my spear, but the chariot kept going and turned around for a second charge. I got up as fast as I could and rolled out of the way just as the horses pounded the ground where I was a second before. Not bad for a guy of my age, huh?

As it turned around for a second time, I waited . . . waited . . . and swung my sword at the driver, cutting him in half. I never went for the horses, seeing as my father, Poseidon, the god of the sea, created them and I'd always had a soft spot for them.

Again, I ran over to the weapons case and pulled out another spear. This one found its mark when I threw it; right in the mannequin's heart. The horses immediately slowed down and stopped; a program Annabeth had installed so that the horses didn't go crazy and kill people. The chariot was the last part of the training, because it took the most energy out of you, except when Annabeth does it; she makes it look easy, but only because her mother is Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom. Not to mention the one who invented the chariot. It wasn't fair.

I was drenched in sweat and grabbed some water from the mini fridge I kept in the arena.

I went back into the living room to watch television, but was greeted by a different scene. There was my daughter, Sophia, sitting on the couch with . . . a guy. He looked about seventeen; two years older than Sophia, and hardly ever a good sign. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His facial features were kind of elfish, and he had a gleam in his eyes that told me to secure my belongings. Strangely enough, I knew this kid, though he looked like he hadn't aged a day.

"Luke." I muttered under my breath.

**Too short? Deal with it. There will be more chapters, and more POVs, including Sophia's from this chapter.**


	2. Through Sophia's Eyes

**This chapter is a chapter through Percy's daughter Sophia's eyes. While Percy and Annabeth were at home, Sophia was coming home from school. Here's what happened. P.S. This will be the only other POV in the story, and the only time one will pop up.**

Sophia

My name is Sophia Chase Jackson. I have grey eyes like my mother, and dark hair like my dad, but they both have said that I have a mixed personality between them. Whereas, my dad, Percy Jackson is a brave, funny person, my mom, Annabeth (Chase) Jackson is an outspoken, intelligent person. I love them both, but sometimes they scare me with all their talk about their parents, the Greek gods getting into wars and threatening to destroy things . . . like the world for instance. Though I knew I had to keep that part of my life a secret, something in my gut told me someone already knew.

Anyway, I was sitting in my last period class, Algebra 1, waiting for the bell to ring. Sure I was great at math, thanks to my mom, who is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. But the class was SO boring, the teacher, Mrs. Cyprus, is a dull old lady who falls asleep in class occasionally, but as soon as someone else in the class tries to follow her lead, she wakes up and punishes us with a ten page essay on how mathematics has helped support the world blah blah blah.

As soon as the final bell rang, I was the first one out the door. I was at my locker and out the school doors by the time most of the other students were half-way down the hallway.

I was on the sidewalk heading home when a voice called, "Hey, Wait up!"

I turned around and saw someone I'd never seen before running toward me. He had sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a solid orange t-shirt and khaki shorts the same color as his hair. I didn't know his name, but I figured I should.

He caught up to me and slowed down his run to a walk. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said back.

"I think I have you in some of my classes," the guy said, "What's your name?"

"Sophia Jackson." I said.

"Sophia." The guy repeated, looking up at the sky, "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan"

I smiled; I'd heard that name before. My dad had been talking about it to my mom, like he was jealous or something.

I ignored the thought, "So Luke," I said, "I haven't seen you around school before . . ."

Luke smiled, "I just started public school. Used to be I was homeschooled, until I got tired of my mom grounding me for not turning in my homework."

I laughed at that; my mom would probably do the same. "So," I said, "I'm on my way home, wanna join me?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" he asked.

I blushed. He sounded like he wanted me to say yes. "We'll see." I said.

We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. I'll admit, it was discomfiting; I took after my dad at hating awkward silences.

When we got to my driveway, I stared a conversation with Luke.

"So, do your parents know your not coming directly home?" I asked.

Luke stopped and winced, like it was a painful subject, but his look turned back to normal, "It's just my mom, Dad walked out, leaving just us. But, it's okay; my mom doesn't care where I am or how long I stay out as long as I don't get myself killed."

"That's . . . cool." I said.

Luke shrugged, "Oh well, it teaches you to survive once you leave out on your own."

We walked into my house. I offered Luke to sit on the couch, which he took. I followed his lead and sat down beside him.

I looked around my house, as I usually did. My living room itself was amazing. My mom had designed it, being an architectural freak. It led up two stories, leaving room for a second story balcony, which held the bedrooms, and the offices, one of which my mom was in; messing with some laptop were brother gave her. I knew where my dad was too; he loved spending time impaling mannequins in some weird arena thing that he built that was connected to the house, like a gigantic garage.

"Nice place." Luke commented.

"Thanks." I said. "My mom designed it."

"That's cool," Luke said, "Who's your mom?"

"Her name is Annabeth." I said.

Luke's eyes widened when I said my mother's name, like he knew her or something, but whatever he was thinking, he didn't let on. Weird.

There was an awkward silence again, but this time, it had meaning; my dad was staring at us from the upstairs balcony.

_Crap_, I thought. _Busted._

**_I know, I know. It wasn't the best, or the longest, but oh, well. It was really, really, really weird writing through a girl's perspective. But its over now. On to the next chapter . . . soon_**


	3. Recognizing

**Back to Percy's POV. Back to the story.**

"Luke." I said.

I stood at the guardrail, shaking. Luke Castellan was back; and worse, he was in _my_ house!

Without letting my daughter or my old enemy see me, I snuck through the hallway and into my wife's office.

Annabeth looked up to see my face. I must have looked really pale, leaning against the doorway on one arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I pointed my thumb in the direction of the living room, by which Annabeth got up from her desk and walked toward the doorway.

I blocked her exit with my arm. "No noise." I said, "Just look."

She gave me a confused look, but nodded.

I followed her toward the guardrail of the upper story floor. Annabeth looked down and her eyes went wide; it seemed like either she recognized Luke, or she was peeved that her daughter brought someone into the house. Personally, I didn't care if she brought someone home; it was a good thing, but in this case . . . not so much.

Annabeth looked toward me, and mouthed, "Luke?"

I nodded, so did she, like she understood.

As casual as we possibly could, Annabeth and I walked downstairs. The couch's back was facing the first few steps of the stairs before they veered off at a ninety degree angle, leaving a blind spot for those two sitting on the sofa.

Annabeth and I split around either side of the sofa and appeared in front of an intent conversation that I didn't understand a word of.

When they saw us, the conversation fell like a ton of bricks. Both Sophia and Luke were left staring at us. I got a better glimpse at Luke, but he hadn't changed a bit, except the long white scar he had on his eye was gone completely.

All this time, all the time since I'd seen his die on Mount Olympus so long ago, I'd figured Hades wouldn't let him out, even though he said he's try for rebirth. I wasn't sure whether Luke would come back as Luke, or someone else, like Elvis, son of Apollo. But here he was, just plain old Luke, but eh didn't look angry; he was just looking at me.

His staring made me feel somewhat guilty for what happened to him, but I realized that he was trying to recognize me. He was staring me up and down, with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Then he did the same to Annabeth.

Sophia threw out an excusing coughed, "I'll just be in my room." She got up from the couch and went upstairs, leaving me, Annabeth, and Luke alone together . . . again.

Luke paled, once he registered something in his brain, "Um . . . it's not what you guys think—"

"I know that." I interrupted, "You're not in any trouble."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"So," I asked, just as a precaution, "What's your name?"

"L-Luke." He said.

"Got a last name Luke?" Annabeth asked, though out of all the people in the world, she was the one to know it.

"Castellan." Luke said.

I narrowed my vision on him, squinting. "Is it really you?"

Luke sat on the couch, motionless for a full minute before answering. "Yeah. It is." Luke turned his attention towards Annabeth, "Is it really you?" he asked, "Annabeth?"

She nodded, almost coming to tears, "Yeah. It is."

I sat down slowly on the couch next to him. It wasn't that I didn't trust him. I did. It's just that it was really weird being older than him. The day Luke sacrificed himself; he had been seven years older than me; now the tables were turned.

"Percy?" Luke asked.

I flashed him a grin, and nodded.

"You two—" he said, confused, flipping his finger back between Annabeth and me.

We both nodded.

"And, Sophia?" he asked.

"You sound surprised." Annabeth said.

Luke blushed.

"So does your father know that you're back?"

Luke looked down. "Hermes is the herald of roads. He brings the dead to the Underworld, and takes them back if need be. But I came back by myself, without him."

"And your mom?" I asked.

Luke raised his head to the ceiling when I said the word mom. "She has no idea. I hope Hermes told her."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said.

Luke only shrugged, "She'll find out."

There was a silence.

"So about Sophia . . ." Luke started.

"No." Annabeth said, as if reading his mind.

Luke shook his head, "No, not that." He said, "I mean, does she know?"

I figured he was talking about the gods, "Not much, but yes, she does."

Luke nodded.

The conversation basically ended there, and it was early in the evening, the sky was already turning orange and yellow. We offered Luke a place to sleep in the guest room. He accepted and left to go find it.

Annabeth sighed. "I can't believe he's back." She said.

"Me neither." I said. And with that, we went off to our bedroom for the night.

**So? How was it? I know it may have been too short, I'm trying to work on that, but hopefully, it will get better. I want reviews at this chapter, telling me all the goods and bads to I can fix/improve on it. Thanks**

**~Ares Burn**


	4. Visited

**Hope you like this chapter. There is hardly, if any, jokes or anything unserious in this chapter. Just warning you. Now read! And Review!**

Later that night was a dream unlike any other I'd ever had before. Now, you'd think that after Kronos, my evil titan grandfather was dispelled back to Tartarus, that the horrible nightmares would go away, but gramps seemed to be more pressured than ever to seek revenge again, and stay out. My nightmare started like this:

* * *

I stood at the foot of a cliff rising up to what looked like the height if a mountain. I looked around me at the night scene. Spots of white columned building dotted the landscape that I could only see through the occasional flare of gigantic braziers lighting here and there.

Again, I looked up at the mountain; something inside of me told me to climb it. Starting up was easy, being used to climbing rocky terrains as I had been for years. But as I ascended, I noticed that the mountain was decorated with sculptures of broken statues— statues of the gods. I had thought that I was climbing up the original mount Olympus, but I realized that I wasn't, but it was somewhere in Greece.

I ignored the broken statues and kept climbing; each pull I had to make to hoist myself higher felt like I was carrying a huge bag of bricks that was getting added to every step I took.

After what seemed like days of climbing up the rugged, straight landscape, I finally rolled over the edge of an overhang. I was laying there, hardly able to breathe, wandering why I hadn't stopped to catch my breath earlier. Every bone in my body felt like shattering right there; every muscle in my body felt like it was pulsing as a heartbeat, but was getting larger every hit. I even felt my blood flow through my widened veins, sloshing about like magma. Oh my gods it hurt!

After lying on the ground for about ten minutes, I rose myself up. The next time my gut told me to do something, I told myself I would punch it and make it stop.

Though I was breathing heavily, I could see the black rocks that made up the mountain and the single, long bronze road that lead far ahead. I could hear something laughing up ahead, but only one.

I followed the road, which seemed to escalate sideways, pulling me along faster than normal. The road stopped after what looked like a mile, leaving me to stare up at a black and polished bronze palace the size of a city block, which spiraled upward as high as a skyscraper.

I took one step off the road, and the large bronze doors creaked wide open, leaving enough room for a small phalanx of soldiers to get through.

I followed the long coiled staircase up to the very top.

In front of me was a set of double doors with the ancient Greek words χρυσόs κανόνας. In English, the translation was clear: Golden Rule.

I gulped, hoping those two words didn't mean what I thought they did. I pushed through the doors, and was greeted my worst nightmare.

In front of me was a palace; like the throne room of the gods. It was constructed of polished white marble and silver. I stared around it in horror. Locked in celestial bronze cages strung around the room by hooks were thirteen gods: Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, my father Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite, and Hestia.

But what scared me the most was what was straight in front of me. Sitting on a black throne ringed in gold, staring directly into my eyes, was Kronos the Titan himself. He was dressed in black robes that were wrapped around by a silver belt. His face was tanned, but indescribable. All I saw was silver and obsidian hair, and golden eyes. Nothing else. Kronos was leaning casually on his throne, his scythe in his left hand, and a lightning bolt in his right. I looked around the room for the owner of the bolt; I found him, but not where I wanted to; not in the least.

There was Zeus, hanging behind and above the Titan Lord, on a black obsidian hook that looked like painted celestial bronze. The hook was behind him, but the point was protruding through his chest. He wasn't moving, and his face was staring down, and shadowed.

The fear in my chest was high enough already, but when I saw the body of Zeus dangling by a clasp, it skyrocketed and made me fall to my knees, shaking like a cat.

If that wasn't bad enough, it sure was when Kronos stood up, towering to a thirty feet high, lingering at the height of the cages.

Time slowed as the titan spoke, his cold raspy voice splitting m eardrums. "Behold Perseus Jackson." He said with his arms out stretched, wanting me to look around, "My rein."

A shock went through my body as I stared down at the black floor, trembling.

A white light engulfed the scene, as I was pulled back to reality.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, three-thirty in the morning to be precise; to both my heart thrusting against my ribs, and my alarm clock vibrating on my dresser next to be. I set it on vibrate, not wanting to wake up my wife.

I got out of bed, dressed, and exited the room. I walked slowly past my daughter's and the guest bedrooms and made my way down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, I heard a noise and saw a shadow that dissipated that moment, but nothing else beyond that. I was always tempted to fear the dark, gods forbid that something was about to lunge out of the shade and kill me.

I stood at the percolator and poured myself a hot cup of coffee. At first, I never cared for anything about coffee except the smell, but after a while, I found that it was pretty good.

I turned around and almost peed myself when I came within ten feet of a young man, hidden in the shadows, completely dark as night, except for two molten golden eyes staring directly into mine, unblinking, but threatening by life in everyway imaginable. I shook so badly, I dropped my coffee cup, it shattered on the floor, but I ignored the steaming hot liquid oozing at my feet.

Instinctively, I grabbed my sword out of my robe pocket and uncapped it, releasing the Greek blade within.

And with that, I lunged.

**

* * *

**

Wow! That took forever to write. Now listen, I want you people who just read this chapter to review it, tell me your honest opinion, and what you think is going on. Thanks!


	5. Explaination Time

And with that, I charged.

I thrust my sword forward as if to impale whatever was staring at me. I almost did it too, except for something in my gut telling me to not kill it.

I'm glad I did listen to my gut, because just then, my daughter Sophia turned on the kitchen light, and stared in shock as I was just about a millimeter away from skewering Luke's heart. I stared at her, dumbfounded, still holding my blade directly in front of me.

I lowered my sword. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, and Sophia gasped.

"Dad!" she said, "What are you doing!?"

I gulped down my embarrassment and scratched the back of my head; I had no idea that it was Luke staring at me, and that my daughter was witnessing the whole thing. This looked bad; very bad.

"Well honey," I said, "I was just . . . getting some coffee and—"

"—killing my friend!" she yelled at me.

I pursed my lips, it was _way_ too early in the morning for her to be yelling at me, but that still didn't stop her from waking up Annabeth, who marched downstairs, clearly aggravated, and stopped in the doorway when she saw me with my sword out, two feet away from Luke.

She crossed her arms, also wanting an answer. I stared at Luke, his eyes were blue and wide, and his face was pale.

I stared back at my family, shaky and kind of afraid. I capped my sword and put it back in my pocket.

"You see, I—" I started to explain, but was beaten to a sentence end by Annabeth.

"Living room." She said, not raising her voice, but still keeping authority, "Now."

I walked past them into the living room, grumbling like a child and Luke followed. So did everyone else.

I sat down on the couch, Luke sat next to me, but the women stood in front of us, both looking ticked; arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed and angry lighting flashing in their stormy grey eyes. Yep, I was in trouble again.

"What was going on there?" my wife asked.

"I turned around from getting coffee, but then Luke was there and—"

"—and you swung a sword at him." Sophia finished.

I stared at Sophia, then to Annabeth, then to Luke; all of which had the same silent words echoing from their lips. _Why?_

I stared at Annabeth, "His eyes were golden." I said.

Her grey eyes switched over to Luke, who was staring shocked at everyone.

"I didn't . . ." he said, "He's gone. They're blue, see." He pointed at his irises.

Annabeth turned back toward me, "Well? They're blue."

"They were gold." I said, "Just like—" I stared at Sophia; she still didn't know that Luke had been possessed. "Bad memories." I finished.

But Annabeth couldn't fool me. She's been there. She'd known Luke since she was seven. She was right beside me when he died. She knew exactly what I was talking about; and I could see that see was trying to believe me.

I looked at Luke, and mouthed the words, "Sophia doesn't know."

He nodded.

"Uh, Sophia." Luke said shakily, "Sit down, we need to talk."

I got up, and Sophia calmly took my place, she knew about Kronos, and had even met my father Poseidon. Luke knew it too.

"Let's go Annabeth." I said, "Looks like they need some catching up."

She nodded and we both headed upstairs to Annabeth's office.

It took twenty minutes of impatient waiting. With me having ADHD waiting making this tough. But then I heard a scream, Sophia's; and then a door slam.

There was an angry stomping up the stairs and an angry Sophia bowed through the doorway.

"What was that door slamming?" Annabeth asked.

"It's not important." Sophia screamed. She had an emphasis on 'it's' and I got the feeling that the conversation hadn't rolled over too nicely; uh-oh. "You knew about him?" she yelled again, "And you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't want to hurt you." I said.

"Well you did." She argued, "By not letting me know who my enemies are and letting _me_ bring one into the house!"

"Sophia." I called; but she was already gone. I heard her bedroom door slam shut. She wasn't going back to sleep, that was for sure.

"You should go see if Luke is okay." I said.

Annabeth shrugged and trudged down the hall. I, on the other hand, went toward my daughter's room. I gulped when I saw her doorknob; it was crumpled like an aluminum can; must be that time of the month.

I knocked on the door. "Sophia . . ." I called.

"Go away." The only response I received.

I opened the door anyway. "Look Sophia," I said, "We didn't tell you about Luke because we were trying to protect you."

She glared evilly at me. "Get out." She said as she pulled out a Greek knife from under her pillow. "Or I'll make you get out."

"Sophia." I said.

"No!" she held her knife up defensively. Then I noticed something about it. That knife was the same one Annabeth used when we were kids; she had given it to her daughter. And I knew it's past.

"Listen to me." I said, "Luke's not bad anymore."

She lowered her weapon.

"And that knife," I said, "That was a gift to your mother from Luke, back when she was a kid."

Sophia glowered at the knife, and threw it to the ground, where it impaled itself in her wooden floor. Just so you know, she gets her belligerence from her mother's side of the family.

"He's not a bad guy and—"

At that point, Annabeth burst into the room. "Luke's gone." She said urgently.

I stared at my daughter, "We'll continue this later."

And then I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.


	6. Second Shock

**Next chapter up. Again, as always, I want nice solid review to tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy.**

I rushed out the door, not bothering to shut it behind me, and ran out into the cold night air. I stopped at the driveway and looked frantically left and right. I was almost tempted to give up, thinking that Luke was probably running as far away as he could. Then I saw Luke walking down the left sidewalk toward the street.

I growled at myself as I ran after him; I knew Luke was vengeful, and I couldn't stand the thought of what he would do if he took whatever Sophia said to him as a personal threat.

Luckily or not, I was faster than Luke, and caught up to him. He was either ignorant or deaf because he hadn't looked around to see who was following him.

I clasped my hand around Luke's shoulder and forced him to turn around.

Bad mistake.

Luke turned with me, and I saw that look again; glowing golden eyes staring angrily at me. I don't know why they were gold, Kronos was gone, and back then, he was the reason why Luke's eyes turned bullion. Luke had a very angry expression on his face, and his eyes intensified it.

"Luke," I said, trying my best to ignore his hatred gaze, "What's gotten into you?"

"K-Kronos." Luke stuttered.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"He's trying to take revenge." He said rapidly. "Do something."

I had no idea what I was supposed to do at a time like that, so I did the only thing I figured I could: I backhanded Luke across the face.

Luke grunted and looked back at me, clearly annoyed. But, his eyes were blue, and back to normal, so I figured I'd done something right.

Taking our time to walk back to my house didn't take too long, but along the way, I did figure out that Kronos had tried to overcome Luke in revenge for throwing him back in Tartarus, or wherever he went to, but he apparently wasn't strong enough and his spirit left, or if Luke came into contact with anything; like for instance slamming his head against a wall, the essence would leave and try again later.

We walked through the front door of my house, and immediately, something felt wrong. I motioned for Luke to be quiet so I could hear better; he breathed like Darth Vader.

I listened closely, and heard a noise coming from upstairs. I sounded like Annabeth was having a conversation with someone. I figured she was just on the phone and was about to drop the subject, but then I heard another voice; another female.

I told Luke to stay put, and walked as quietly as I could up the stairs. I got to Annabeth's office, and stopped, pressing my ear against the wood.

The conversation kept going, and I heard both the voices in the room laugh; one was Annabeth's, one wasn't, but it was so familiar.

I don't know why I didn't do it in the first place, but I knocked on the door. The noise stopped, and then, my wife's voice: "Come in."

I opened the door, and was greeted by two smiling faces. Annabeth had put on a white long sleeved shirt, with blue khakis and her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail.

The other person in the room was almost completely different: She wore a silver ski parka, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Her face had gotten a bit tanner since the last time I'd saw it, and she'd seemed to gain a few more freckles across the bridge of her nose. She looked almost sixteen, but I knew she was really thirty-six.

"Hi Percy." Thalia said.

"Hey Thalia," I said, still dumbfounded that she was here.

She grinned, "Surprised?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, Artemis let me take the day off."

"A day off from the Hunt?" I asked. I never figured they got days off except to go on quests.

"For killing the Caucasus Eagle." She said.

"The what?" I asked.

"It was the bird that kept ripping out Prometheus' liver when he was in chains up in the Caucasus mountains in Russia."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah," Thalia said, "Even Artemis was missing her shot."

"So how'd you kill it?" I asked.

"Blasted it with lightning."

"Ah." I said, "So, Thalia, have you met our daughter, Sophia?"

Thalia nodded, "Yep, she was in here just a few minutes ago."

A few minutes ago? I was only gone for five minutes.

Annabeth shook her head, like she was some kind of physic mind reader. "You were gone about fifteen minutes."

"How?" I asked

"Just drop the subject Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

I took it she hasn't discussed to Thalia about our 'visitor.'

"So where are you heading off to next?" I asked.

"Dunno." Thalia said, getting up from her black leather chair, "Probably Camp Half-Blood, you know, stare at my tree, see if anyone's still around."

"Chiron will be." Annabeth said.

"So," Thalia asked. "Why isn't Sophia at Camp?"

I knew it was a question everyone wanted answered, but I didn't know how to put it.

"Best we can figure, she can't." I said, "Annabeth says that she's not technically a half-blood, seeing as both her parents are mortal. And besides, she hasn't attracted any monsters."

Thalia only nodded, "You know, you could have changed that."

"Changed what?" I asked.

"Her not being a half-blood." She said.

I stared at my wife. "There's always a downside to immortality." I said.

Thalia looked down. She knew what I was talking about. Having to stay ageless, meant watching everyone you ever cared for die; either of old age or some agonizing death. That was one of the two reasons I didn't choose to become a god when I was offered it by Zeus, Thalia's father, the other being losing Annabeth.

Thalia motioned a yawn. "Well, I'd better get going."

Both Annabeth and I smiled. "Alright. See you later."

As she walked back downstairs, Annabeth and I followed.

As it turns out, I had completely forgotten that Luke was here until it was too late.

Thalia spotted him. She drew her bow and yelled.

Luke turned around from the couch, a surprised shock on his face.

Then Thalia drew an arrow from her quiver, noched it, and let fly.

* * *

**Tada! So? What did you think? Reviews are love.**


	7. Meeting

**Yay! I finally started Driver's Ed today (actually yesterday, but still). But anyway, I finally thought of something! I hope anything in this chapter makes sense.**

* * *

Then Thalia drew an arrow from her quiver, notched it, and let fly.

I'll admit, Luke was fast, but he wasn't as fast as I'd last seen him.

I'd seen Luke be able to jump over the arrow, but I figured death made him less aware, and so e was only able to duck backward onto our couch while Thalia's arrow flew over and pierce the wall.

"Thalia," Annabeth said, "Watch it."

Thalia notched another arrow, "He's a traitor. A traitor!"

Luke rolled off the couch before the next arrow could puncture the leather.

"Thalia," Luke called, "I'm not a traitor. Do you think that Percy would let me in his house if I was? Near his family?"

Thalia had the next arrow aimed directly at Luke's forehead. I figured she'd notch three or four, but she chose only one at a time. I hope that was to save us the expenses.

"And why should I believe you!" Thalia yelled, almost tearing up. "You tried to destroy Olympus!"

"That wasn't me Thalia," Luke protested, "That was Kronos."

Thalia's eyes flared, she put away her bow, which disappeared along with the arrows in our house. In place, she took out her spear.

I never thought I'd seen Luke so terrified. He knew as well as all of us that he had never been able to beat the daughter of Zeus in a fight.

"And what about when you weren't under Kronos' spell?" Thalia asked bitterly, "When you were against us on your own free will?"

"I died Thalia! I came back!" Luke said, "They wouldn't let me do that without Hades knowing that I was good. I had to appear in front of him personally to listen to him tell me it wasn't my fault! He let me go!"

I heard Thalia inhale deeply, "Hades doesn't let souls go."

"Thalia," Luke said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Thalia frowned heatedly, "Good, because I will."

Thalia cast her spear. I knew that her sister was Athena, the goddess of war. Making her Annabeth's aunt. But her spear cast was solid: straight, strong, and electrified. Luke was too stunned to duck.

But he didn't have to. As the spear point was less than two feet from the Son of Hermes, another spear caught Thalia's by the shaft and sent it launching into our wall. Thalia's spear impaled.

I was shocked and in total disbelief. Slowly, everyone in the room, Thalia and Luke included, slowly turned our heads to see who threw the spear. Everyone turned to see Sophia standing on the second step of the stairs, looking like she just launched a baseball.

My eyes went wide. I turned to my wife, my mouth agape.

Annabeth only shrugged, "You don't think that I'd let my daughter go without learning to use a weapon, do you Seaweed Brain?"

Sophia ran over to Luke. She bent down to make sure he was alright, because by that time, Luke had fallen over in shock when the other spear had almost nailed him.

Sophia turned on Thalia; her eyes were burning with rage. "Don't EVER do that again!" she screamed.

I remembered back to what Sophia had said about Luke when we were talking in her room. I thought she hated Luke now, but I understood that she was just worried.

Thalia looked embarrassed.

Sophia stared at Luke. "You still have more explaining to do."

Luke got up, and Sophia dragged him off to her room. I'll check in on that later.

Thalia turned to look at us. "I'd better get going." She seemed ashamed.

She turned to leave, but Annabeth put her hand on Thalia's shoulder. "Wait," she said, "You don't have to leave. It was our fault, we should have explained things."

Thalia pulled Annabeth's hand off, "No, it's okay. I Swiss cheesed your house, and almost killed your guest. And your guys' daughter is mad at me. I'll leave."

Thalia . . ." I said, but she was already gone.

* * *

**Now I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. I could barely figure out what was going into this thing period. Anyway, hope you like it. I want REVIEWS! Lots of them. **


	8. The Immortal: The Day He Learned

Annabeth and I sat on our bed. She was sitting on my right side, with her hand on my thigh, as I held my head in my hands.

"I don't get it." I said, "Everyone is after Luke. Him and Thalia and were best friends when they were running around with you. Even when Luke turned over to the Titans, Thalia wouldn't stand it when someone talked bad about him. And now Sophia is being confusing; she threw Luke out, and now she turns on anyone who threatens him. I just don't get it."

"They'll be like that Percy." Annabeth said, "You know Thalia and Luke had a thing going back when they were kids. Now it's Sophia's turn."

"What!" I exclaimed, turning toward my wife in surprise.

"Sophia finally found someone who she admires, even if it is Luke."

"I'd better go talk to him." I said, "And Sophia."

I left our room and walked down the hall to our daughter's.

"Sophia?" I called through her door. The only response came from Sophia giggling and laughing once.

I opened the door, maybe a lot more quiet tan I should have. There on the bed was my daughter . . . and Luke! They weren't kissing or anything, at least not at that moment; but they were talking with their faces _really_ close to each other. I wanted to close the door and forget I ever saw anything, you know, I plead the fifth, but something told me not to; that something being Luke smiling softly and moving Sophia's hair out of her eyes.

I know, I know, I'm probably just being paranoid, but something told me to reveal my presence. I cleared my throat, and both Luke and Sophia jumped into each other, knocking their heads together.

"Ouch!" they said in unison.

I stared playfully at my daughter. "Hi there."

Luke's face turned red as blood. "Um . . . this isn't what it looks like."

I nodded, "Uh-huh."

Sophia pushed Luke away. "It's not."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Alright, aright." I said, "I just—"

I was stopped abruptly by the doorbell ringing. I put my hands down, "Hold that thought."

I went downstairs, and into the doorway hall. The doorbell rang again, just as I opened the door. Instead of who I thought would be Thalia, coming back stay for a bit longer, I was greeted by the god of messengers.

I caught my breath in surprise. The immortals never showed up at my door . . . well, except my dad. But Hermes looked frantic, like he'd run the entire length from Olympus to my house on foot.

"Where's my son!" he exclaimed.

It took me a few seconds to realize that I still had a visitor standing in my doorway. "Up the stairs, third room—"

But Hermes rushed past me.

I closed the door. "Hello Percy," I said, impersonating Hermes. "how's your life been since we last saw each other? 'Oh, Fine.'"

I walked upstairs.

Coming from Sophia's bedroom, I heard a startled gasp: it was Luke.

Apparently, Annabeth heard it too. She made it to the bedroom before I did; a shocked look on her face.

Racing up to Sophia's bedroom, I found Hermes standing over his son, Luke sitting on the floor gaping up at him.

Hermes was breathing _very_ hard now, his fists were balled, and his form started shimmering.

Just when I thought he was going to blast his son to pieces, Hermes made Luke rise, and gave him a bear hug that turned Luke's face purple.

When Luke made gasping noises, Hermes remembered that he was mortal and needed to breathe. He let go, but kept Luke outstretched in his arms.

"Father . . ." Luke managed.

"Oh my son!" Hermes said, completely ignoring the rest of the people in the room. Sophia was still sprawled on the floor, looking like she was going to get hit. She saw Hermes, and stiffened. Luke's face turned pink again, but his ears were burning red.

"You've been gone for ten years Luke!" Hermes said, overjoyed that he could say it to his son in person. "And now you're back!"

"And now I'm back." Luke confirmed. He looked a little afraid; he had, after all, never apologized to his father. He never got the chance; he died before Hermes showed up in the throne room on Olympus.

"We'll leave you two to catch up." Annabeth said. The three of us walked out of the bedroom; Annabeth, Me, and Sophia. My daughter was still amazed that a god had just broken into her room, and tackled her guest.

"So that was Hermes?" she asked.

I nodded, "God of Messengers and travel."

"Besides Grandma and Grandpa, I've never seen a god before."

We waited downstairs for what seemed like forever. Apparently, there are a whole lot of things that happen in Elysium for ten years. All the people you'd meet, the places you'd lived (died?) among other things.

It took nearly an hour and a half for Hermes to come down stairs, Luke right behind him.

Everyone was stationed in the living room. Then Luke asked the question, I'd been asking since he got here.

"What about my mom?"

Hermes face darkened. The room's temperature seemed to drop thirty degrees.

We all got the message. May Castellan was gone.

A tear dripped from Luke's eyes. "What happened?"

"The curse from the Oracle attempt finally got to her." Hermes said. "Within the hour of the "scene" on Olympus, she was informed. At first, she didn't believe me. Then, things turned grave. Hades showed up in the house. He showed your mother the papers you filled out, acknowledging your death. He said that your soul was in the Underworld and that he intended it to stay there for 'the ills that boy had done to me'. Apollo intervened. May, your mother doubled over, and sprouted out her last words, an acknowledgment of her own: _My son, his fate is sealed. Hades grip, a leash, his soul concealed. The river separates a mother and son, death stop, her only one. _And then she collapsed. The madness left her. I turned to Hades, and his eyes glowed. I knew it was done."

Luke stood motionless in the middle of the living room, staring at the back of my couch for the longest time, and then, he too, collapsed.

* * *

**That took what, four months to finish writing!!!!! Oh my God!!! I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. I can't emphasis that enough. Anyway, enjoy. And I want so many reviews, my computer crashs from it. I'll write as many of you back as I can.**

**~Ares Burn**


	9. The Proposal

"_--My son, his fate is sealed. Hades grip, a leash, his soul concealed. The river separates a mother and son, death stop, her only one. _And then she collapsed. The madness left her. I turned to Hades, and his eyes glowed. I knew it was done."

Luke stood motionless in the middle of the living room, staring at the back of my couch for the longest time, and then, he too, collapsed.

* * *

Luke lay motionless on the floor, my family was around him.

Hermes stepped between Sophia and me. "Luke!" he cried.

When he came to, Luke opened his eyes; they were black, but they were glowing.

Not good.

Luke sat up, staring into outer space. He opened his mouth to talk, but it was a voice I recognized all too well. Not Kronos, but his son, Hades.

"Away! The boy's soul is mine. He died and therefore is _my_ property! Being rejected for rebirth, Hermes, your son snuck away through the Doors of Orpheus, undetected. His memory was to be washed clean in the Lethe and was to be born a full mortal; _born_ not _retrieved_! He should be but three years old. I will come to gather my property, but in the meantime, I have compensation: a certain lover of yours . . . May Castellan."

Hermes' eye twitched, "Leave her out of this!"

The voice of Hades mused, "Return my property to me, or your love with suffer a worse fate than the Asphodel fields."

I stared at Hermes, his eyes flashed murderously. "Hades! Let us not forget that _I_ am also the guide of your dead. Without me, your power will slowly diminish. The Underworld will collapse into Tartarus and its lord with it. Unless your threat turns hollow and dies quickly, you will wake up with your father!"

The voice of Hades faltered. Luke's eyes momentarily turned back to blue, but darkened just as quickly.

"Calm yourself nephew." Hades said. "I mean no harm to your son. In fact, until he is returned to me, he is as immortal as we are, being only a solidified ghost."

Hermes stared quizzically at his son, "What do you mean by that, Hades?"

Luke/Hades sighed, "Immortality is immortality; did my brother teach you nothing?"

Hermes jerked back at the question, but said nothing.

"You have forty-eight hours son of Zeus." Hades said, "Make the decision; your son or his mother?"

The cold presence echoing from Luke dissipated and his eyes turned blue again.

Luke paled and held his head. "What happened?"

Annabeth looked at Hermes, who was glaring at Luke.

Hermes was turning purple with emotion. "You WHAT!?" George and Martha, Hermes' snakes, were withering around his caduceus like they were trying to get away. "You ESCAPED from Hades!?"

Luke paled, "I — I had no choice . . . the riot . . . the rejection . . ."

Hermes' eyes grew large, "Hades is hunting you as we speak! How could you be so dense!?"

"I wanted to prove myself to the gods. I thought they would never forgive me for what I did. Besides, Sisyphus did the same thing."

"And where's the glory in repeating what others have done, Luke?" I asked, "Weren't those your exact words?"

Luke reddened; I doubt he expected me to remember our chat by the creek before he tried to kill me for the first time, all those years ago.

"Stay out of this Percy." Luke told me. "You've escaped Hades more than once."

"I wasn't dead. I had Nico with me the last time, and it was for a quest the first time."

"All the same. You got away from Hades with a death warrant twice. He wanted to throw me into Tartarus to end his suffering, with all intent to start mine all over again."

He didn't seem to be paying much attention to me or his father for that matter. Luke was staring directly at Sophia, who was glaring right back at him; her silvery eyes misty.

"Luke?" She asked, "What have you done?"

Luke's face turned insipid. "I'm sorry, Sophia. I never wanted you to know."

Sophia's bottom lip quivered. "Well, now I do. Are you happy now Luke Castellan!?"

She turned and ran off upstairs, leaving an awkward silence behind her.


End file.
